The present invention relates to a composite panel having an angular bend and to a bending processing method of producing such a composite panel.
In the production of a known composite panel using a bending processing method of providing the composite panel with an angular bend, two face sheets and a center core member are positioned so that the center core member is interposed between the two face sheets. Next, using a monopoly type die having a pair of die members, including a convex type die member and a concave type die member, and a pressing device, the two face sheets and the center core member are adhered to one another and fixed together while simultaneously producing an angular bend therein. Or, for example, using a monopoly die having a convex type die member, the two face sheets and the center core member, formed of a non-ventilation characteristic sheet, are joined by pressing while evacuating an inner portion of the sheet, so that the two face sheets and the center core member are adhered to one another and fixed together while producing an angular bend therein.
In another bending processing method of producing a composite panel, as shown in Japanese application utility model publication No. Hei 2-8567, from a side of a face sheet which represents an inner periphery, after bending the inner sheet portion of the composite panel, while the face sheet which forms the outer periphery after the bending of the composite panel is left, a V-shaped groove is processed, and, along an apex of this groove, the face sheet which forms the outer periphery of the composite panel is subjected to bending processing.
In the abovedescribed techniques relating to a bending processing method of producing a composite panel, while still separate from the center core member, the face sheet is transformed to have a predetermined bending shape, and then, the face sheet is combined with the center core member to cause the face sheet and the center core member to be adhered to each other and fixed together, and this is carried out by hand working using a general purpose machine.
Further, the face sheet and the center core member, which are transformed individually using a monopoly-types die having a convex type die member and a concave type die member (a monopoly type having an upper portion monopoly die and a lower portion monopoly die) and pressing device, or for example a concave type monopoly die member (the lower monopoly die), are covered by a non-ventilation characteristic sheet member, and the inner portion of the sheet member and the face sheet and the center core member are adhered to each other and fixed together.
A mutual gap and partial contact (a local application of pressure) between the center core member, the face sheet and the monopoly die are provided, and an adhesion failure and a buckling in the thickness direction of the center core member are produced, so that the strength of the face sheet is reduced. Further, in the face sheet in which partial contact (the local application of pressure) generates a recessed portion, damage and the like, the outer appearance of the face sheet becomes unsightly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composite panel having an angular bend and a bending processing method of producing such a composite panel in which the occurrence of a gap or partial contact (the local application of pressure) between the face sheet and the center core member is eliminated, so as to provide an angular composite panel having a high strength.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a composite panel having an angular bend and a bending processing method of producing such a composite panel wherein the panel is produced without the need for a monopoly die for every bending configuration, and in which both a composite panel having an angular bend and a bending processing of a composite panel can be realized in such a way as to provide an angular composite panel having a high strength.
The above-stated objects of the present invention can be attained by a composite panel comprising a first flat face sheet, a second flat face sheet, and a flat center core member joined to the first flat face sheet and the second flat face sheet, characterized in that an end portion of the second flat face sheet is positioned so as to be shorter than an end portion of the first flat face sheet, and the surface of the center core member at the end portion facing the second flat face sheet is not joined to the second flat face sheet prior to the bending processing.
The above-stated objects of the present invention can be attained by a bending processing method of producing a composite panel having the steps of forming a first flat face sheet, a second flat face sheet, and a flat center core member to be joined to the fiat flat face sheet and the second flat face sheet; preparing a composite panel in which a portion of the second fiat face sheet is not joined to the flat center core member on the end portion of the composite panel by installing the first flat face sheet on a stationary table and a first bending table and beneath a second bending table, so as to extend along the stationary table and the first bending table; bringing the second bending table into contact with the non-joined region of the second flat face sheet from above the composite panel, under a condition in which the stationary table is fixed to the composite panel and the second bending table is fixed to the non-joined region of the second flat face sheet; rotating the second bending table in a direction to separate the non-joined portion of the second flat face sheet from the center core member; removing a portion of the flat center core member at the position in which the composite panel is bent to form a V-shaped groove; coating an adhesion agent to the inside surface of the second flat face sheet and an opposed face of the flat center core member; and rotating the first bending table to adhere the flat center core member to the second flat face sheet.
The composite panel in accordance with the present invention can be applied to a polystyrene foam panel and a soldering honeycomb panel. The material of the face sheet can be a metal, such as aluminum, a FRP (Fiber Reinforced Plastic) and paper, etc. The material of the center core member can be a honeycomb-shaped paper, a honeycomb shaped FRP (Fiber Reinforced Plastic), and a foam material, such as vinyl chloride, phenylic acid phenol), acrylic acylate, or urethane. The joining of the center core member with the face sheet can be effected by soldering, adhesion, and welding, etc.